


Just Mine

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Biting, Bottom Rick, Carol is awesome, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Possessive!Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Surprises, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes had been the bane of the criminal masses before the world went to shit and he had picked up a few tricks of the trade. However his lover was an excellent hunter and tracker, watching was his stock and trade. And he watched Rick all the time. So, left with no other choice, the former cop had roped in the women of Alexandria to help him. Under the pretence of taking Judith out to play, Rick ambled over to one of the many houses they used to hide their activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely folks!!  
> So this is kind of a sequel to All Mine but you don't need to read that one to get this. Not a while lot of plot hanging around here XD  
> Once again, thank you to my Rickyl Retreat lovelies, Gitte, Tara and Emma. Your pom poms worked their magic once again.  
> Comments would be nice...pretty please?  
> Enjoy

Rick Grimes had been the bane of the criminal masses before the world went to shit and he had picked up a few tricks of the trade. However his lover was an excellent hunter and tracker, watching was his stock and trade. And he watched Rick all the time. So, left with no other choice, the former cop had roped in the women of Alexandria to help him. Under the pretence of taking Judith out to play, Rick ambled over to one of the many houses they used to hide their activities. Carol greeted him with a smile and a cookie for the baby, stroking her hair gently. 

"Everything's almost ready but we need to sort out a staging area because they started ploughing the plot we picked."  
"Damn," Rick huffed, sitting down to sort through the decorations one more time.  
"We could use the old park," one of the ladies (Helen? Ellen? Who knows) suggested. "The one by the pond? It needs cleaning up a bit."  
Rick thought about it, the lights, the people, Daryl’s face as he saw all the handmade decorations...  
"Ok," he declared. "Carol, I'm gonna give Daryl some stuff to do while we clean the place up. Can you ladies organise as many people as possible? We need the place clean and ready by 6pm."

***

Daryl paced the house, kicking one of Judy's toys viciously across the floor. Did Rick really think he was fooling anyone? Sneaking around, sharing nods and winks with some of the God damn handsy women in this, supposed, safe zone. It made the archer want to tear his hair out and scream. He loved Rick, adored him, worshipped him in every way. He couldn't help the snarl that twisted his lips whenever someone else so much as looked at him.  
And now he had to watch his lover sneaking round, whispering into feminine ears, grinning slyly. With a vile curse, the archer swung around, storming from the house to drag his man home, by the hair if necessary. He'd take him upstairs and show him exactly who he belonged to. Clearly he'd been lax in his marking ritual if Rick was daring to flirt with other people.

Carol was just shooing Rick out of the house to distract Daryl when she saw the man come roaring out of the house he shared with the cop. His face was thunderous, eyes sparking dangerously as he stormed up the road.  
"Uh oh, mayday, Captain," she muttered, nodding towards Daryl. "Hope you're a real fast talker."  
Spinning, eyes wide, Rick swallowed at the look on his lover's face. Normally that look, well a lesser version of that look, would lead to fantastic sex. But this was a new level of intensity, one that both aroused and slightly worried the curly haired man. Carol quickly promised to care for Judith and everything else, her blue eyes twinkling wickedly.

Hurrying towards Daryl, Rick wondered how to calm his savage lover. In many ways Daryl was like a wild animal, very attuned to moods and tensions. Raising his hand in greeting, the cop stopped to let Daryl approach him. Safer that way. The look in Daryl’s eyes made him shiver.  
"What the hell is going on?" the archer snarled, stopping a short way from his lover. It was a low, animal growl that would have terrified someone that didn't know Daryl. But Rick saw it for what it was. As much as he told Daryl he loved him, and he did it every day, at least three times a day, the dark haired hunter was still partly convinced that Rick would leave him. That he wasn't good enough to be part of Rick's family and life. Stepping forward, slow and careful, the cop let his hand tangle in the dark locks, massaging his scalp.  
"Calm down, babe. Nothing to get worked up about. "

But Daryl was way passed worked up. He was moving towards full scale explosion. There was no gentleness in him as he grabbed Rick and dragged him back towards the house. He was going to show Rick that no one else could ever come close to being able to do what Daryl could.  
"Get inside, get upstairs and get your clothes off," he spat, thrusting Rick towards the door. "Kneel on the bed, arms behind your back."  
Swallowing hard, any words he might have been about to say, dying on his tongue, Rick obeyed. He hurried up the stairs, pulling his clothes off as he went, tripping slightly as the boots went flying under the bed. Kneeling on their bed, covers still rumpled from this morning, Rick crossed his arms behind his back, palms twisted inward to grip his own forearms.

Daryl flung his shirt down the stairs, belt hitting the wall as it was hurled from him. His jeans were held up only by sheer stubbornness but even they couldn't withstand the anger radiating from the archer. He knew himself well enough to know that the anger was really fear, heavily disguised. By the time he reached the bedroom, Daryl was wearing only his biker boots and a dark expression. Rick had obeyed him perfectly, muscles trembling slightly under lightly freckled skin. Standing behind his lover, fingers digging into shortened curls, he yanked Rick's head back, glaring into his darkened eyes.  
"You will do exactly what I say," he rumbled. "You will not muffle your noises. You will not touch yourself. And you will not make any attempt to hide the marks I am going to leave on you."

That said, Daryl dived down and sank his teeth into Rick's shoulder. He sucked hard to darken the skin even further, fingers tightening in Rick's hair. The cop cried out, his own fingers digging into his flesh. Daryl worked slowly to his throat, methodically leaving a circle of bite marks on the thin skin. This was something they only did occasionally, a mark of ownership. Neither was comfortable wearing a collar to prove they were owned but the circlet of mouth shaped bruises were proof enough. Rick cried out again and again as Daryl’s sharp teeth worried his skin, drawing the blood to the surface and leaving his mouth imprinted on his body. Rick's cock throbbed between his spread thighs, beads of precum rolling from the tip. He begged, pleaded for his lover to do more, to touch him more. He talked and moaned and whimpered until his voice was rough and dark.

Daryl refused to do more than mark Rick until the other man was shaking so hard, sobbing for breath, that he was barely staying upright. Stepping back, licking his reddened lips, Daryl shoved Rick's shoulders, forcing him to bend down, face pressed to the covers, ass in the air.  
"You think I didn't see you sneaking around, flirting with those whores? Have you forgotten who you belong to?" the archer snarled, scratching his blunt nails down Rick's spine and over the lush swell of his ass. "I'm gonna make sure you never forget. No one else can ever give you want I can."  
"Don't want anyone else," Rick gasped, spreading his knees a bit more, offering himself. "Only ever want you. Need you."  
"Then tell me. Tell me who you belong to, who you'll always belong to," Daryl demanded in a dark, silky tone.  
"You, Daryl, I belong to you. Only you, always."

Like the words were a release on the chain of his iron self control, Daryl shoved his impressively huge dick into Rick. He was still loose from their morning of love making, still slick with lube and cum because Daryl had made him promise to walk around like that all day. They both groaned loudly, Rick's voice broken as he bucked under his lover, biting at the sheets. Daryl dug his fingers into Rick's creamy hips, slotting them over barely healed bruises and forcing new ones to bloom like dark flowers. He thrust hard, fast, panting out a litany of 'mine' as he fucked Rick into the mattress.  
"You belong to me, Rick Grimes. Just me," the archer snapped. "They can't have you, none of you, you're mine!"  
Twisting his head, face slick with sweat, eyes huge and glassy dark, Rick locked his gaze to Daryl’s, expression softening slightly at the note of desperation he heard.  
"I love you too."

Daryl’s hips snapped forward, cock slamming into the cop's prostate and driving his orgasm from him instantly. Roaring out Daryl’s name, Rick clenched and trembled, shaking apart around the huge shaft inside him. Daryl choked out Rick's name as he came, filling his lover up again, marking him inside and out, staking as much claim as he could.  
"I love you, Grimes," he panted, collapsing over Rick's back to press kisses to the chain of bruises. "Don't leave me for one of these women..."  
Forcing himself to roll, even with Daryl pressing him down, Rick gripped his archer's face between his palms, forcing their eyes to meet.  
"Never. I love you, Daryl, just you, only you. Always." He grinned then, pulling his lover down for a slow, languid kiss. "Now, we have to get dressed. There's somewhere we need to be."

Daryl grumbled as Rick lead him through the quiet street, complaining that they should still be snuggling not wandering around. Rick just grinned at him, lifting their joined hands to kiss his scarred knuckles. A small movement caught the cop's eye, Carol flashing him a thumbs up from behind one of the houses. Leading his lover that way, loving the fact that his open collar left his bruised throat on display, Rick tensed himself.  
"Remember I did this because I love you," he whispered as they rounded the corner and the clearing came into view.

***

Carol had outdone herself. She had unearthed some old fairly lights from somewhere and strung them over the trees and bushes around the pond. There were tables, groaning with food and drink, chairs and blankets for seating and soft music playing from somewhere, loud enough to be enjoyed but not so loud to draw walkers.

Daryl stated, open mouth and speechless, as the whole of Alexandria turned to greet them, raising a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARYL in huge, multi-coloured letters, clearly done by the kids. He stared at Rick, seeing the nerves on his lover's face, a grin blossoming on his lips. Sweeping Rick in for a deep kiss, he pressed his fingers to the fresh bruises, loving the little hiss Rick let out.  
"So this is what you were doing," he breathed. "Never had a birthday party before. I love it. Thank you so much. I love you."  
He kissed Rick again then grinned widely.  
"Time to show off your new jewellery."  



End file.
